dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Xeno 117/Fanfic: Underground heroes
The deeper well. Aelwyn jumped down a small hole and safely landed within an old cavern in a ninja style pose. The other three jumped down to follow her. Gandar landed on his butt; Cho'ki landed on his back, and Hodren faceplanted into the ground, making Aelwyn sigh at their failure to land correctly. "Well... Atleast we found the 1st Crystal." Aelwyn spoke. The other's got up and let out a sigh of relief. An Etheria Crystal was floating outside a small chapel. "That was actually rather easy." Hodren smiled. "I hope everybody else is in the deepest cavern for safety." Gandar spoke out. "Uh guys... We got company." Cho'ki informed. He pointed to a small squad of monsters standing outside a door. 10 Goblins; 4 Dark Elf Archers, and 1 Orc. The heroes looked at each other and shrugged. "Just a recon party." Aelwyn smiled. She twirled her Crossbow before resting it on her shoulder. The monsters let out battle cries. "Hyaah!" Hodren screamed, cutting a Goblin in half that had jumped a him. The two pieces fell before the monsters, who looked at the dead Goblin with surprize. "You only pissed them off." Aelwyn whispered. The monsters roared again. The heroes let out battle cries and jumped down to face the monsters. Hodren sliced a Goblin in half, it's green blood spraying forth, he cried out as he plunged his blade through a 2nd Goblin. Gandar let loose a mighty shockwave with his magic staff, sending 4 surrounding Goblins flying back. Cho'ki dodged the Axe of the Orc and sliced it's knee. Turnibg his attention to an Archer, he impaled it upon his Spear, running forth and having the Archer collide with another. Aelwyn dodged the Arrows of the remaining Archers; aiming out her Crossbow, headshot, she dodged the Sword of a Goblin and backflipped off it's head. In the air she flipped over another Arrow and shot the Archer with her Crossbow. Hodren let loose a whirlwind of slices, killing the last 3 Goblins. Gandar shot the Orc with Magic blasts, making it stumble back. Aelwyn ran forward; dodgeing the Orc's Axe, she ran up his arm and kicked him in the face, before shooting it's back. Hodren stabbed through the Orc's stomach, but was kicked back before it fell to it's knees. Aelwyn was thrown off. As she flew through the air; she grabbed her Crossbow from her back, holding in her right hand, looking down the sights. "Jackpot!" Aelwyn grinned. The bolt flew forward, piercing the Orc's skull. It fell down. Dead. Aelwyn flipped and landed on her Feet. Hodren poked the Orc with his Sword, nothing. "Wahoo!" Hodren gleefully exclaimed. Gandar looked up to the Eternia Crystal and stroked his chin. "Quickly, we must protect the Crystal. Many more are on their way. If we let them come, we can destroy all in the area." Gandar interjected. "On our own!? We'd need defenses!" Cho'ki exclaimed. Hodren nodded. "And i don't see any supplies around." Aelwyn spoke. "Hmm... That is an issue." Gandar sighed. "We'd be so boned." Hodren whimpered. "Hmm... Gandar, do you think we'd be able to manipulate Mana to teleport in defenses and Traps?" Aelwyn suggested. Gandar pondered this. "Hmm... With some Mana and good focus, it's certainly possible." Gandar responded. "Good. Let's get started then, time is short remember." Aelwyn spoke. The others nodded in agreement. (W.I.P) Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfiction